


Binary

by Kaiperion



Series: Alpha Centauri [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), right now its just fluff stuff, so far in the future yall the sun already exploded, space, tags are gonna change, that good shit TM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiperion/pseuds/Kaiperion
Summary: Since they first met, their lives revolved around each other, two stars caught in each other's gravity, unable and unwilling to escape the pull. It's as it should be. They make each other feel invincible; strong. Nothing can tear them down or apart. Come what may.





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished chapter one of this space au. She's a three-parter so hopefully i can keep the momentum going.

There were few things Jack Morrison could remember of when he was four years old. Not the least of which was when the last Ark from the Sol system arrived with those willing to escape the sun’s expansion into a red giant. Others either wouldn’t or couldn’t leave or they were stuck in the colonies outside the asteroid belt and braving the new phenomena that the expansion caused.

New Cana was the very first colony built outside the Sol System. While the newer colonies boasted prefab units and bio domes inside solid, transparent, and unbreakable hardlight walls to protect from the elements, the older colonies had no such protections, depending solely on pass-through barrier technology that only protected against radiation and provided enough oxygen to be livable. It was substantiated by several pillars that outlined the colony, providing a luminous blue hue that the colonists referred to as the boundary. Stepping outside the boundary was a death sentence as the body would become exposed to the vacuum of space.

Instead, the penetrable walls of the boundary was host to the separated prefabs that acted as homes. They were organized in a circular pattern with the larger prefabs for larger families in the outer ring and the smaller ones inside. They surrounded the large biodome in the center which was where the command center was and also where the food was grown. Each building had its own localised barrier in the event the boundary failed. The only place outside the boundary was the sky harbor and that was connected by a hardlight tunnel to the rest of the colony to allow the passage of visitors from ships like the arks.

The ark’s appearance was scheduled as the colony was generally the first stop for supplies in the long journey to the other colonies. Or at least it used to be before their own supply shipments started dwindling. Once the resources started to dwindle, the Galactic Alliance Council felt the need to triage what was left. The older colonies became poor and struggled to get by on their own while the larger, newer colonies started to prosper with abundance, hoarding whatever they could and denying export.

It had been a scheduled thing. The ark was more than twice the size of the colony but it was only stopping to refuel and drop of some personnel before continuing on its way to one of the larger colonies.

Jack remembered watching the ark descend and land, how huge and pristine it looked, shining in the perpetual twilight of the Proxima Centauri star. Silent as there was no atmosphere to carry any sound, he watched in awe on his father’s shoulders.

His family had been part of the welcoming committee. A new family was moving into the colony and they would need help with their things. They walked out from the ark as Jack’s father lifted him from his shoulders and set him on the ground, taking his hand to meet them.

It was a group of six people; a man about his father’s age with black curls on his head carried a sleeping baby in his arms and a duffel bag in one hand. A diaper bag was thrown over his shoulder as well. Next to him, a woman also carried a baby sleeping away on her, one tiny hand twisted in her long brown curls. Behind them both was an elderly woman with graying hair, slowly making her way down the ramp, one hand extended to provide a finger to a small boy who followed along beside her.

The boy’s eyes were wide as he looked around, almond-shaped and a dark amber color. Thick lashes kissed his round cheeks and tight ringlets of chocolate curls decorated his forehead and framed his ears cutely. They looked very soft. Jack remembered thinking that specifically. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around the older woman’s finger was holding a large stuffed owl roughly half his size to his chest.

The family stopped in front of them and Jack almost forgot to be shy as he stared at the boy. Movement from the older men reminded him. They shook hands and he ducked behind his father’s legs, gripping onto the fabric of his pants tightly.

He felt his father’s hand pat his head gently as he spoke. “Welcome to Proxima β, New Cana Colony. I’m Joseph Morrison. You can call me Joe. This here is my son, Jack. We’re happy to have you here.”

The other man smiled brightly, adjusting his grip on the baby in his arms, “Captain Manuel Reyes. Head of the security team for the Heliologists. Most folks call me Manny. This is my wife, Renata, Lead Heliologist, my twin daughters, Alejandra and Catalina, my mother, Antonia, and my oldest, Gabriel.”

At the mention of his name, the boy blinked and looked to Joe, smiling brightly and waving awkwardly around his stuffed owl and exposing a deep set of dimples on his cheeks, “Hi!”

The adults chuckled and Manuel gestured with a free hand to the boy, “Gabi, come shake his hand.”

Gabriel hurried forward to obey stopping just short of Joe’s knees as he knelt down to meet him. He held out a tiny hand for the man to take.

The elder Morrison had a wide smile as he shook it slowly, “That’s a strong grip you’ve got there, kiddo.”

The oldest woman, Antonia, chuckled brightly, “That is no surprise. The boy latches on to anything he likes with a death grip as though it might disappear on him.”

Still smiling Joe released the tiny hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Gabriel. How old are you?”

“Four. I just had my birthday.” Came the soft-spoken reply; a strangely gentle voice for a toddler that otherwise seemed happy and excitable and ready to talk at all times.

“Oh? Well happy late birthday!”

Gabriel smiled but seemed distracted by the tiny head of blonde hair hiding behind the elder man.

“Gabi, what do you say?” Renata spoke up softly.

“Oh. Thank you.”

Joe chuckled, “You’re quite welcome. You know, Jack is four too. Maybe you could be friends.”

Gabriel looked around him again curiously and Joe stood still, waiting to see how this would play out.

Every time Gabe’s head peeked one way, Jack would turn the other way, hiding behind his father’s other shoulder. But after a couple aborted attempts, Gabriel pursed his lips and turned the same corner he had before, demonstrating an intellect at least a few years older than his peers.

As expected, Jack was suddenly caught staring into molten amber that crinkled as he smiled wide. He froze, unsure what to do.

“Hi!” Gabriel said brightly, then extended a hand to him slowly like he would to a spooked animal.

Jack stared at the offered hand, fingers kneading into the fabric of his father’s shirt anxiously. Then slowly, he extended his own fingers.

The first brush of skin had both boys inhaling sharply for a reason they couldn’t yet comprehend. Their eyes widened as their hands closed around each other and they stared for a handful of immeasurable seconds.

Gabriel’s smile grew.

Jack’s lips turned up too.

Then the other boy took three large steps and embraced Jack in a tight hug. He froze in shock for a moment before returning the embrace just as tightly. It felt warm and right; like nothing he had ever felt before but knew he wanted to feel more of it. He sighed and felt the other boy cuddle shamelessly into his neck.

The adults shared a knowing look.

“I think they’ll get along nicely.” Joe chuckled, standing with his arms folded.

“ _I_ think that’s a bit of an understatement.” Antonia laughed heartily, her wrinkled form shaking in its slight hunch.

“You might be right about that. I suppose we’ll see.” Joe stood then, the movement not disturbing the embracing boys at all, “How long are you stationed here for, Captain?”

“Until the heliologists have their fill of Proxima Centauri.” Manny gestured to Renata.

The woman looked towards the twilight line where the star always skirted the horizon but never sank below it, “Proper data gathering and analysis will take at least 10-15 years. So it will be at least that long.”

“Ah, the long haul then.” He turned towards the rest of the colony, “Follow me. I’ll show you to your place and get one of my girls to show you around.”

“You have daughters too, Mr. Morrison?” Manuel asked.

“Five in fact. Got a pair of twins myself. The youngest of the girls but older than Jack by about eight years.” They started walking and Joe called down to the boys, “Come on, Jack. You can bring Gabriel with you.”

The boys pulled apart their embrace but continued to hold hands as they trailed behind the elders.

“Eight years is a pretty big gap.” the Captain pointed out.

“Ah yeah.” Joe reached back to affectionately ruffle Jack’s hair, the boy having put the thumb of his free hand into his mouth, “Jackie here was a happy little surprise. My wife, Helena, and I didn’t expect to be able to have anymore after the twins but here he is.”

“Clearly it was decided you should be blessed with a son after so many daughters.” The men laughed while the women rolled their eyes. “A good thing too. Gabi needs a playmate.”

Joe hummed in thought, “If you don’t mind me asking, did he not have many playmates back in the Sol system?”

“Oh we came from Kuiper Station.” Renata provided, “It's a very large station and it's much too dangerous to allow children to run around freely. I’m sorry to say he hasn’t had much contact with anyone his own age. We hope this move to a colony will help with that.”

They smiled back to the boys who were playing with each other’s fingers, “I think we’re off to a good start.” Joe said.

After a few more minutes of walking through the various fabricated units with friendly chattering and Joe pointing out the other buildings, they reached the large dome in the center of the colony. All glass and geometric shapes like a transparent golf ball, the inside was a giant terrarium of crops and trees in various stages of bloom.

The dome doors slid open to allow them entry and as soon as they closed Joe raised his voice, “Helena! Come meet the Reyes family!”

The oldest of the women, working on the tech next to a grove of apple trees, straightened and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she walked over. Her hair was a deep auburn color, highlights of fiery red shining under the fluorescent lighting and daylight simulators. She pulled wiped her hands on the end of her open red flannel and patted off her soil-stained jeans before she reached them, then extended a hand to Renata first.

“Helena Morrison.” She smiled brightly, freckles smattering over her nose and across her cheeks, “Welcome to New Cana.” As Renata shifter the baby in her arms to accept her handshake, Helena seemed to narrow her eyes, “Joseph Morrison, why haven’t you let these nice people find their house so they can set their little ones down?”

Joe coughed sheepishly, “Oh uh… sorry dear, I was just excited to have them meet you.”

“Don’t apologize to _me_.” She walked forward and held out her arms expectantly for the baby in Manuel’s arms, “I apologize for my husband’s poor manners. Here give her to me and mother and I will take the kids to the break room to give your arms a rest.” As Manuel handed the baby over, Helena grabbed onto Renata’s arm and held the baby with one hand expertly, “Follow me now.”

“Oh, uh. Antonia-...” Renata began as she was pulled away but the elderly woman held up her hand.

“Go ahead. I’ll stay with the men here. Take the boys with you though.” She turned back to Jack and Gabriel, “Gabi, follow your mother.”

The boy’s eyes widened as though he were about to cry until Renata spoke up, “Jack can come too, baby, don’t worry.”

That seemed to placate him and both boys followed behind their mothers as they immediately began chatting as though they had been friends their whole life.

Looking back, it was almost strange how easily the Reyes family slipped into the normal Morrison routine. That probably should have been a hint on how fated things really were but Jack was too young to realize it. He never thought to ask if his sibling or parents recognized the signs for what they were. And yet even after everything that they were about to go through together and everything they were about to become, Jack in the present day could say he wouldn't change too much about it.

No need to question the day an angel came from the sky into his life to fill it full of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!!
> 
> You can find me at [kaiperion.tumblr.com](kaiperion.tumblr.com). Stop bye and say hello!


End file.
